fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoh
"Dragon slayers, all they do is eat, come on you'd get sick eating all that magic, and i heard they do" — Yoh when he hears someone talking about Dragon Slayer Magic and their weakness to transportation Yoh (洋, Yō) '''He is currently an S-class Mage of Griffin Fall but mostly works for the Five kings. He is one of the most famous and infamous mages in all of Rudonia, He is also a Familiar Spirit Mage. In some places he is welcomed as a hero, like in Mawkai they love him because he saved them from a Vulcan invasion, but in Dothra, he is banned and would be a wanted criminal if not for his ties with the Five kings, this was due to him destroying a part of the town when they told him he couldn't sleep under the Great Sakura tree. He is a member of Griffin fall but very rarely interacts with any of its members and has more to do with the kings. Appearance Yoh wears a red traditional Chinese martial art uniform with black pumps, he claims "its comfortable and made of silk so who wouldn't want to wear it". The real reason is that it is made of highly dense silk like material that provides extra defence. Yoh is around the average height mark at 5'9" he also has the most common eye colour brown and his hair is also brown. He has been told that he is bland looking meaning he is nether a good looking nor a bad looking one, which he also has a response "better to be in the middle, if girls were chasing me all the time what would I get done?" Personality Yoh is kind to the weak no matter who they are as it reminds him of his mother who was deathly ill even before giving birth to him . Yoh cared for his mother and still does despite not even remembering her face. The only memory he has is when she was near the end they were bother sat under a large white blossom tree. Yoh is very confident in his skills and will take any challenge set before him, even if that challenge is not fighting related, he just can't say no in these situations. He has been known to do what he wants when he wants to, even when on missions for the five kings, making him a very selfish person other than when it comes to children or physically weak people they are the only times he has displayed a selfless nature. He is also quite immature as he was never made to grow up and has been able to do as he please for the last 19 years. When fighting he will walk away before landing the killer blow normally saying "come back when you have surpassed me" however this doesn't mean that he is not willing, people he believes to be "truly" evil will receive his full wrath. It has been noticed by the few people he speaks to every now and then that he struggles to open up to others due to his many years alone. History Magic and Abilities '''Monstrous strength: He possesses incredible physical strength he is able to break through walls with a flick of his finger and can lift large boulders with ease. This vast strength comes from the years he has spent training his body and all the different martial arts he has learned. He is capable of sending large creatures such as giants flying like they are a stone being skipped across a lake. Using his signature style's strongest attack the Landing Dragon, he was able to create a crater the size of a city block. Immense speed: Just like his strength his speed has come from his rigorous training. He is able to close a large gap in the blink of an eye, however due to his normal fighting style being a counter type style he normally waits for the opponent to make the first move. Lightning Fast Reflexes: Above all else his reflexes are his most highly trained skill as without this it wouldn't matter that he has great strength because he would never be able to hit the target. This is especially important when it comes to dealing with multiple enemies at once. His body has been known to react instinctively in certain instances, which like most things is due to his continuous training. Incredibly Durability: '''As with all things practise makes perfect, this is no different, Yoh has been knocked. around more times then he would like to remember. This has granted him a great level of resilience when it comes to pain and damage. '''Immense Magic Power: Yoh normally keeps his magical power hidden due to not wanting to draw attention even when mad his aura is very rarely released. however on the ones in a blue moon occasion his magic power effects the every ground he stands on, upon release rocks nearby begin to float and the ground cracks Grand Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Yoh is a master of every type of martial art in the whole continent of Rudonia, he has been learning and perfecting all of these skills since he was 3, After leaving home due to the passing of his mother. He has had many masters over the years, but none longer than three months as it has never taken him longer than that to master a fighting style, Magical Restriction: '''Yoh is unable to use any descent level magic outside of his own body. he is only able to use his magic to amplify his own skills, this is one of the main reason he has spent his entire life perfecting his martial arts, and then learning magic that can make them stronger. '''Size Magic (サイズ魔法,Saizu mahō): this magic allows Yoh to control the size of his body however there are limitations to this magic, the small the user become the more magic is sealed away making the user weaker, the larger the user becomes the more longer it takes to use magic, Yoh only uses this to travel around because he is able to keep out of peoples way when he is small. Being small does make him harder to hit, while being larger makes his physical strength even more dangers but because of the overwhelming mass he is much, much slower. It is next to none existent to see Yoh increase his size. Crash '(粉砕, クラッシュ, ''Kurasshu): Yoh uses this magic to increase the destructive power of his attacks. He is also able to use this to Crash the air around him creating vibration, and by doing so creating mini earthquakes or tidal waves. *'''Crashing Dragon Style (クラッシュ竜スタイル,Kurasshu ryū sutairu): This is his signature martial art, he uses his Crash magic to amplify its damage. This style is an adaptation of Aikido along with many other martial arts, like taekwondo and jiu jitsu. **'Landing Dragon' (着陸竜Chakuriku ryū) Jumping high into the air, he then dives down at an incredible speed and smashes his heal into the ground causing massive damage to both the area and target at the epicentre after amplifying this attack with his crash magic Water '(水流, ウォーター, ''Wōtā): Yoh is able to slightly effect and control water, however unlike most water mages who can create large volumes of it and strike their enemies with that, Yoh only incorporates it into his martial art. The martial art he created using this magic is called Rippling Tide Karate. *'''Rippling Tide Karate(タイド空手を波打つ,Tai do karate no namiutsu),: Yoh uses a mixture of his immense strength and speed along with his Water magic to affect the water molecules in the air and inside the body. by doing this he is able to create shockwaves of water in the air. **'Crashing Tide '(クラッシュ潮,Kurasshu shio): Yoh punches at a distance from the intended target(s), He then applies his Water magic into his fist at the end of the strike, this causes the water vapour in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. Relationships Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Ace